Luan's Trivia
Wheel Questions Heroes: 1. Who Does Optimus Prime have to Protect? A. Bumblebee B. Mikaela C. Sam D. His Planet 2. What Animal is Indiana Jones afraid of? A. Scorpions B. Spiders C. Bats D. Snakes 3. Why did James Bond fall into the river at the beginning of skyfall A. he was sniped by moneypenny B. Pushed by his opponent C. A second opponent shot him D. He Jumped Before Hitting A Tunnel 4. How did Han Solo Acquire the Millennium Falcon? A. He Stole it B. He Won it in a card game C. He Salvaged the Wreckage D. His Father Built it 5. Why Does Batman Dress Like A Bat? A. He’s Afraid of Bats B. His Parents Worked With Bats C. He Had a Fascination with Bats 4. His Parent’s Were Killed By Bats 6. What Annoys Marty McFly? A. His Father being a loser B. Biff C. Being called a loser ' D. Being called a chicken' Villians 1. What Is the Jokers Magic Trick in The Dark Knight? ' A. Making A Pencil Disappear' B. Card Tricks C. Sawing Someone in half D. Making Someone Fly 2. What does Darth Vader warn Krennic Not to Choke on In Rogue one? A. Stupidity B. Aspirations C. Vanity D. Motivation 3. What Race Loki? A. Human B. Asgardian C. Frost Giant D. Dark Elf 4. In Terminator 3, Who is the TX’s Primary Target A. John Connor B. The T-800 C. Catherine Brooster D. Sarah Connor 5 . Where Was Magneto’s Power Unlocked? A. Alcatraz Island B. “The Island” C. Auschwitz D. X Mansion 6 Who Killed Davy Jones A. Will Turner B. Elizabeth Swan C. Jack Sparrow D. Barbossa Who Said it “Oh … Cripton ! with a C-R-I … ??? Lois Lane “im about to do to you what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late 90’s” Deadpool “ Greater Good? I am your wife im the greatest good you’re ever gonna get” Honey “I’m in a glass case of emotion!” Ron Burgundy “Everything’s Perfectly Alright now you’re perfectly fine we’re all fine here now thank you, how are you” Han''' solo''' “krispy cream? This is a special place? of course it is the source of all life is held there” Rita Repulsa Star Wars ''' Who Was Jango Fetts SON? '''Boba Fett What is the Name of Anakin Skywalkers Apprentice? Ahsoka Tano What Does Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke Want from Rey?' The Location of Luke Skywalker' Who Is the Secret Leader of the Crime Syndicate Crimson Dawn in Solo a Star WARS story? Darth Maul When Princess Leia Tells Han Solo she loves him what does he reply with?? I know Why Does Obi Wan Warn Anakin not to try and attack him on the lava river? He has the highground Marvel and DC Why Did Thanos Want the Infinity Stones? To Wipe Out Half Of the Universe What Genre of Music Does Deadpool Say He Loves? Dubstep What Does Venom Hate Being called?? A parasite In suicide squad, what does Killer Croc Say In response to “except him, hes ugly on the outside too”? not me shawty,im beautiful Why Does Batman Decide Not To kill Superman? Their Mothers are both called Martha In the Dark Knight, Why Harvey Dent Decide to become Evil? He Lost Rachael and blamed batman In the Original Superman Movie, How Does Superman bring Lois Back to life ?? he flies around the world at a high speed to turn back time Terminator ''' How many Sarah Connors are killed before the Terminator finds the one he is searching for? '''2 What animal Does the Resistance Use to Detect Terminators In the Future? Dogs How Was The Terminator From the first Film Finally Destroyed? In a hydraulic press What Did the Human Survivors Nickname the Apocalyptic Event Caused by the SKYNET? Judgment Day ' How Did Jon Connor and Kate Brooster Meet when they were kids? '''They Had a one Night Stand in a Friends Basement ' How Was The Terminator From The Second Movie Destroyed?? '''Fell into Molten Steel Jurassic Park/ world In Jurassic Park 3 which dinosaur kills the T-rex? Spinosaurus What Gender was the Indominus Rex Featured in Jurassic World? Female What American City Is T-rex Brought to in the lost world: Jurassic park? San Francisco At the End of the first Jurassic Park movie what kills the Velociraptors? T-rex At the End of Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom what animal does the t-rex square up to ?? a lion What Dinosaur Is Seen Dying while Owen and Claire are leaving the island in Jurassic World the fallen kingdom? The Brachiosaurus Transformers ''' Who Does Sentinel Prime Kill when he Betrays the autobots ?? '''Ironhide What Car Does Bumblebee Transform into?? Chevrolet Camero What Song Does Bumblebee play when Mikaela decides to walk home due to sam’s car troubles?? Baby come back How Is the Allspark destroyed?? its placed into megatrons chest The Decepticons came to earth looking for the coordinates to the all spark. What object were the coordinates imprinted onto??? Glasses What Did Mikaela Catch Sam Doing when she arrived to check on him? Kissing a decepticon disguised as an attractive human female ''' '''Back To The Future At the beginning of the first movie what song does Marty and his band Play? The Power of Love What Phrase Does Doc repeat throughout the trilogy?? Great Scott What type of car is the time machine?' DeLorean' What Does Marty’s young mother think is name is? Calvin Klein What Was George Mcfly doing before Lorraine’s dad hit him with his car? Watching Lorraine getting dressed through her window in a tree In Part 2 what 80’s Song is playing when Marty Walks into the Diner? Michael Jacksons Beat It Music Videos ''' In the Video for STARSTRUKK by 30h!3 what do the men need to do to seduce the women ?? '''remove coins from the water fountain Who is Katy Perrys Best Friend in The Video for Last Friday night? Rebecca Black What Colour is Ariana Grande’s Hair in the video for Focus? Silver In the video for The Circle of Life by Elton John what animal does Elton play with? A lion cub Which Glee Actress appears in Sam Smith’s Not the only one? Diana Agron Where is Shakira at the start of Whenever Wherever ?? underwater ''' '''Musicals In the Song, Sweet Transvestite where does Frank’n’furter say he is from?? Transsexual Transylvania ''' In grease, When Danny sees her and shouts “Sandy!?” at the end of the film what does sandy reply with? '''Tell me about it stud In hairspray, what is Tracy Smuggled into the studio inside?? giant hollow hairspray can In Mamma MIA 2, Which of the three men does donna meet first? Harry During the song “the other side” in the greatest showman how many shots do PT and Phillip DRINK EACH?? 7''' In the Musical Moulin Rouge, who does Satine Confuse Christian for when they meet? '''A duke Disney In the lion king, what is scar doing when we first see him on screen? talking to a mouse In Pirates of The Caribbean At Worlds End How Many People Does Jack Sparrow Say tried to kill him in the past? 4''' What Kind of Animal Killed Tarzan’s Birth Parents?? '''A Leopard In the Hunchback of Notre Dame, What Does Quasimodo Scream from the bell tower after he rescues Esmerelda?? Sanctuary ''' In moana, Who Gave Maui This Ability to shapeshift? '''The Gods When Hercules is having, a painting done of himself on a vase by an artist, which “the lion king” character’s skin is he wearing? Scar Kids Shows In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Ben’s New Watch the “Ultimatrix” can do what to his alien forms?” Evolves Them/Transforms into ultimate form In Power Rangers Dino Thunder, What Colour is mentor of the season, Tommy Oliver? Black In Spongebob Squarepants, when Plankton Pilots a MR Krabs Robot to get the formula, what does Plankton Chant to get the formula? Ravioli Ravioli Give me the formuoli ''' What Is The opening line to the That’s So Raven Theme Song? '''You Can gaze into the future, living life could be a breeze In Lilo And Stitch the Series, what is The Name of Stitch’s Love interest? Angel What’s Drake and Josh’s sister’s name? Megan Dreamworks ''' In how to train your dragon 2, What Colour does Toothless Glow when he becomes the alpha? '''Blue In Kung Fu Panda, what is The Name of the Evil Snow Leopard That Wants to become to dragon warrior? Tui Lung In Shrek, The Third, What Song Plays when The King of Far Far Away Dies? live and let die In Madagascar, what food does he become obsessed with and turns him into a savage? stake In Megamind, who does Minion Tell Hal he is? Space Stepmom In Prince of Egypt, what is the Song That is Sung when the Jews are leaving?? When You Believe Buzzer Round Video Games Which Pokémon Is the Mascot of the Pokémon Game Series? Pikachu Who Is Kidnapped in Every Super Mario Bros Game? Princess peach What Is the Name of the Black Hedgehog in Sonic The Hedgehog? Shadow the Hedgehog When you win a match of Fortnite battle royale you get a what? Victory Royale What is the name of the famous dance from Fortnite battle royal? The Floss What is the maximum number of Players that Can Play a Standard Super Smash Bros Match? 4''' '''Sports Which Country was the FIFA 2010 World Cup Held in? South Africa Which Country Invented Table Tennis? England ''' How Long Is a Football match? '''90 minutes What is Name of the British Sport/game Show in which average people directly compete with professional athletes? Gladiators What is The Catch Phrase of John Cena? You Can’t See Me A shuttlecock Is used in what sport? Badminton ' '''Whiteboard Around ' '''Lord of The Rings What is the Reinforcements Aragorn brings to the battle? The Army of the undead Legolas is what type of creature? an Elf What is The Famous Quote by Boromir? “one does not simply walk into morder” Gandalf The Grey is Reborn and Becomes who? Gandalf the white ''' '''Game of thrones What is the Throne Called that Everyone fights over? The Iron Throne What Is the Threat North of the wall?? White Walkers/ Ice zombies What wild animal do the starks adopt as pets? Dire wolves/wolves What Type of Mythical creatures does Daenerys Targaryen Consider her children? Dragons ''' '''The Walking Dead What are the zombies most commonly known as in the series? walkers What is Ricks’ Sons Name? Carl ''' Darys Ranged weapon of choice is what? '''Crossbow What do they call a large group of zombies? 'a herd ' Category:Quiz Show